


be my mistake

by nicojqckson



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Nervousness, Useless Lesbians, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicojqckson/pseuds/nicojqckson
Summary: jiwoo didn't know what she wanted in life. but she knew she wanted sooyoung there.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 30





	be my mistake

_i'm so tired  
sheep are counting me  
no more struggle  
no more energy  
no more patience  
you can write that down  
it's all too crazy  
and i'm not sticking around ___

__jiwoo slowly opened the door to her room upon hearing the front door slam shut, chatter and giggles exiting with the eleven girls, as they made their way out to a bar to celebrate their precious night off. after much protest from the rest of them, jiwoo had slipped up to her room, craving solitude after so much time surrounded by the others. she paused in the hallway outside her room, running her hands over the walls as she breathed in the stillness. she let her eyelid flutter closed, allowing herself to feel the silence for the first time in too long. or, at least it should’ve been silence. but with her eyes shut, she heard a faint noise. a sniffle. a whimper. hadn’t she seen eleven bodies leave out that front door, not ten? then again, she hadn’t been paying the most attention, her attention on her own coveted solitude. who could it be? should she look, or pretend she hadn’t heard? jiwoo’s curiosity got the better of her, she wanted to find out who it was. she followed the noises as they grew louder and she got closer, she found they were coming from the room that sooyoung, heejin, and yeojin shared. she found the door ajar, and gently pushed it open, noticing sooyoung sitting with her knees hugged to her chest on the edge of her bed. it was weird to see the older girl like this, so vulnerable, so human. the unit leader barely showed this side of herself. jiwoo had caught glimpses, times when she could see in sooyoung’s eyes that something was wrong. but she had never seen her like this before. sooyoung suddenly noticed her, wiping tears from her midnight eyes. she buried her face in her hands, ashamed jiwoo had caught her looking so feeble.  
‘unnie, are you okay?’ jiwoo asked, approaching sooyoung’s bed and sitting down beside her.   
‘yeah, i’m fine. What are you still doing here, jiwoo?’ she said, feeling jiwoo’s arms wrap around her, the younger girl’s head resting on her shoulder.  
‘you know you can talk to me right, sooyoung?’ jiwoo uttered, her voice a low whisper as her grip tightened around the older girl. jiwoo watched sooyoung as she bit the inside of her cheek. she wanted her to be able to talk to her. she wanted to be there for her.   
‘it’s nothing,’ sooyoung said, her voice breaking, ‘i just stumbled in dance practice today. it was a stupid mistake. too stupid. i can’t be this stupid.’ she buried her face in her hands.  
jiwoo thought back to their hours in the practice room today. she always watched sooyoung. something about the sway of her hips and the way she made such difficult moves look so effortless and graceful. She hadn’t noticed sooyoung’s fumble today, something she probably would’ve picked up on.   
‘i didn’t notice you make any mistakes, unnie. and i was watching you the whole time.’ jiwoo said, playing with the taller girl’s hair and silently scolding herself for that last part.  
‘you were watching me?’ sooyoung said, turning around to face jiwoo.   
the younger girl didn’t answer, opting instead to wipe the tears from sooyoung’s face, and give her a bright smile. sooyoung loved when jiwoo smiled. her eyes curved into crescent moons.  
‘stop worrying so much, sooyoung. you do more than enough for all the members. you need to take care of yourself, too.’ jiwoo muttered, returning her head to sooyoung’s shoulder.   
sooyoung laid on her side, jiwoo following suit, and lazily wrapping her arm around sooyoung’s waist. she paused for a moment, pulling back slightly as her finger’s brushed against sooyoung’s toned abs, but returning to their resting place just as quick. jiwoo heard sooyoung yawn as she ran her free hand through her auburn hair.   
‘i’ll take care of you this time.’ she whispered, almost too quietly for sooyoung to hear._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! this is my first fic on here :) pls comment if there's anything i can do better!! also each chapter begins with a song :) heheh


End file.
